


[Podfic] and we still had hours

by ofjustimagine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Divergence, Dreams, Gen, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, the mighty nein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:39:27, mp3, m4a, and streaming formats.Author's summary:"In his own dreams, Caleb's back is usually ramrod straight the way it was in his youth. In his waking hours, his beggar’s hunch is practiced, intentional. Whatever he’s doing now, all neutral spine and open hands, is something different altogether."orDream:5th level illusion; If the target is asleep, the messenger appears in its dreams and can converse with it as long as it remains asleep.





	[Podfic] and we still had hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and we still had hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484111) by [poppyseedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyseedheart/pseuds/poppyseedheart). 



 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2U54Z7C)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2uyaOeB)  


#### Reader's Notes:

me, prior to recording this, knowing full well every member of M9 is highlighted and i cannot do any accents to differentiate them: this is fine!! :DD  
me, during the editing process: THIS IS FINE DOG.JPG

But! I love this story a lot and really wanted to portray the thought and care brought into each different dream scene, so I persevered! And I hope that it's enough for your enjoyment, dear listener. Music is Runaway by Yeah Yeah Yeahs, because [Liam O'Brien is a monster.](https://critrole.com/mighty-nein-playlist-caleb-widogast/) Thanks to Nic for the blanket permission and friendship. ♥ And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting!


End file.
